


Bad Idea

by meguminin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Izaya makes bad life choices, M/M, More tags will be added later, Smut, i’m lazy, one night stand gone wrong, very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguminin/pseuds/meguminin
Summary: “He grunted, spitting the excess blood left at the corners of his mouth, into the puddle of crimson below him. “I need,” He inhaled. “A fucking drink.”“In which Izaya and Shizuo make a grave mistake. One in which ruins everything their relationship was, or ever will be. And it’s a good thing? In other words, their both totally fucked.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri, Vorona/Yagiri Namie
Kudos: 43





	Bad Idea

The lights from afar made the alleyway dimly lit. The tint of blue, pink, and purple emitting from the neon lights gave it an extra grungy aesthetic. The alley was made of two stores on each side, an almost perfect looking distance apart. The left; a drug mart. The right; a convenience store. In the front and back of both; a road. A road in which is almost desolate. Considering the time of night it ought to be, but during the day time it was just so very busy. I guess, it is a Wednesday evening. What did you expect? 

A lanky silhouette emerged from the left corner that turns into the alleyway. Hands desperately grabbing at the dark brick wall as to prop himself up. This helped prevent smashing face first into the concrete. The man heaved his body forward and into the space between the stores, only to crash against a cold, hard wall. He grunted, and leaned the back of his head onto the cold surface, feeling the cold against his throbbing scalp. A shaky sigh released itself from his panting mouth, his tense body inflated like a balloon. A moment of calm silence followed. Yes, only a  moment.  A choked wheeze brewed in the back of his throat, his eyes went big and he grasped his chest through his shirt. The man then spiralled into a coughing fit. He collapsed, his long, slender hands meeting the cold concrete ground. He felt himself starting to slip from reality itself, everything around him disappearing. Like it was all a figment if his fucked up imagination all along. It was just him, and the floor. Nothing else existed. His throat burned at the very back, soon enough he started seeing red. 

He grunted, spitting the excess blood left at the corners of his mouth, into the puddle of crimson below him. “I need,” He inhaled. 

“A fucking drink.” 

➖➖➖

The bartender let out a sigh, one in which was soaking with discomfort. Of course, he really needs this job (considering he’s been fired numerous times from every bar in Ikebukuro, except this one.) and he’s beyond grateful that the owners of this bar are going easy on him. But he can’t help but loathe most of the people who walk in. This bar’s only active at night, meaning the people who attend are some of the most conniving, shit stains to ever grace this earth. Next to that cockroach raven anyways. At least Izaya had the guts to face him without being a coward. This bars only really used for “business” deals, picking up hookers, and gang members to let loose. It was like a criminal hotspot. The owners paid no attention to that. They weren’t involved with anything that happens between these people, as long as they don’t damage anything, they’re good.

After he finished scrubbing the counter clean, the bartender sat at his stool. He awaited a new costumer, mentally preparing himself to talk with these lowlife bastards. He propped his elbow upon his knee, and rested his chin in the palm of his calloused hand. A sigh left his mouth, and the blonde screwed his eyes shut. For a moment, nothing but calm silence fell over him. A moment. Soon, a smell burnt the inside of his nose. One in which he recognized oh, so dearly. One in which made his blood boil with unbridled rage on sight, or rather sniff. It was intoxicating. Like a drug you breath in. The moment it entered his lungs he was a different person altogether. His eyes shoot open, his body didn’t move an inch. A brown eye twitched from behind the blue tinted lenses of his glasses. There he was. That disgusting snicker, that stupid jacket. The way his hair bounced with each step made Shizuo practically seethe. That sway in his hips as he walked. Shizuo couldn’t stand it. It made him so mad, yet it all went to his crotch. Was that why? Did he get mad because, on a daily basis, all he could think about when encountering Izaya was just putting him in his place? He had no time to dwell on this now. It was time for him to face the devil himself. He didn’t take his eyes off the smaller man. Not even for a second. Izaya doesn’t seem to notice him. _Good_ , he thinks to himself, _Lets keep it that way_.

As Izaya, presumably, waved the shady guy in a fancy suit goodbye, the dark haired man walked over the bar. Never making eye contact with the bartender, not even for a second. This made him even more mad, despite him just saying he didn’t want Izaya to notice him. _Pussy_ , he thinks. 

“You’ve gotten a new gig, I see.” Shizuo’s ears perked up. Like a dog, an animal. He’s so pissed. _Oh so you did notice me. You cheeky shit_. He still does not look up at Izaya. 

“Still entering my city, despite me telling you to stay the fuck away from it, I see.” The blonde seethed, the venom on his lips unmistakable, and never missed. 

Izaya laughed. He laughed in his fucking face. Shizuo thought about how much he’d be laughing when he bends him over this fucking counter and- “When are you going to give that up, Shizu-chan?” Shizuo’s eye twitched. 

He lifted his gaze, and he was face to face with the dark haired man. His face looked soft under the dim light, and his eyelashes were long as they dipped over burgundy eyes. As Izaya opened his eyes, those wine coloured orbs were looking right up at Shizuo, burning holes into his head. Izaya’s body was leaning over the black granite countertop, his bodys’ angle causing the edges of his hair to fall around his face perfectly. Shizuo thanked the lord in heaven for this counter between them. The way he was bent over made Shizuo’s mind race with filthy, disgusting thoughts. Mischief sparkled in Izaya’s pupils- Shizuo hated that sparkle. He saw it whenever Izaya was up to no good. So in other words, he saw it everyday. He wanted to rip that look straight out of his eyes. God, what he would give. 

“Are you going to ask what I’d like to drink? Or am I going to have to ask the manager for it?” He sneered, shifting slightly so he was sitting on one of the stools at the bar. Shizuo was both disappointed and relieved Izaya had sat down, hiding that ass Shizuo’s eyes are very aquatinted with. He was level with Shizuo, and almost to close. “Or are you going to continue to stare at me with that cute look on your face?” He said with a mocking pout on his lip, and a whine in his voice. Shizuo felt his face flare up hot. He wasn’t expecting that, it was a critical hit and completely out of nowhere. And when he was thinking about Izaya ass too? This man has a death wish, and he does not hide it. Shizuo’s face burned slightly, he hoped since the lights were so dim that it would go unnoticed. Either Izaya didn’t notice, or didn’t care to mention it (which would be very out of character for him because that would be considered polite to Shizuo in this situation.). 

“Piss off.” Shizuo hissed. Call him tsundere all you want you weeb, he wasn’t going to let Izaya get this one. He sighed, and felt his anger die down, just a tad. “What can I get for you, sir?” The reluctance stained his tone, and he made sure to put as much malice as he could when calling this flea “sir”. 

“Hmmm,” Izaya tapped his cheek sarcastically, and hummed in thought. “A Tokyo Slipper please, hun. Make it snappy.” Izaya demanded, Shizuo couldn’t believe this. He was trying to make him angry so he’d fly off the handle and loose his job again. The sneaky bastard. Shizuo internally decided that he was going to do his best and keep his anger sorted out and tamed. He wasn’t going to let Izaya better him this time. 

“Coming right up, sweetheart.” Izaya’s eyes widened. It was as if Shizuo killed him right then and there. If he could scream he definitely would. Shizuo noticed his eyes get bigger with horror, and the red spread across face. Shizuo began to make his drink while the two sat in awkward (awkward for Izaya at least) silence. Shizuo felt victorious, he made Izaya’s drink with a grin and a skip in his step. He almost clicked his heels together. But his smile fell when he thought to himself, 

_I guess the lights weren’t dim enough_.


End file.
